Sealed with a Kiss
"Sealed with a Kiss" is a song written by Peter Udell and Gary Geld. It was first recorded by The Four Voices in 1960 and released as a single, but their recording was not a hit. Brian Hyland version In 1962, Brian Hyland, who often performed Udell and Geld's material, covered the song. Hyland's single began its run on June 6, 1962 and became a hit, reaching No. 3 on both the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and the UK Singles Chart. The personnel on the original Brian Hyland recording included Mundell Lowe, Al Caiola on guitar, Gary Geld on piano, George Duvivier on bass, Blackie Shackner on harmonica and Gary Chester on drums and Sticks Evans and Al Rogers on percussion. When re-released in 1975, Hyland's recording charted in the UK at No. 7. Hyland also recorded a version in German. Chart performance Gary Lewis and the Playboys version Gary Lewis & the Playboys covered the song in 1968 on the album Gary Lewis Now!. Their cover version of the single was a ''Billboard'' Hot 100 No. 19 hit. Chart performance Bobby Vinton version A third Top 40 Hot 100 version came in 1972, when Bobby Vinton released a single, reaching No. 19 in the Billboard singles chart. This version also placed high on Billboard's adult contemporary chart. Vinton arranged the song himself, with a modern sound including a unique bongo opening that made the song stand out from the pack. The success of the single led to the release of an album, also titled Sealed With A Kiss that charted as a best seller. This single, which was a follow up to "Every Day of My Life" marked a Vinton comeback in 1972, with the artist appearing on American Bandstand and other television shows on the strength of the single. Billboard ranked it as the No. 87 song for 1972.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1972 Vinton's recording was used in both the trailer and end credits of the 2007 horror film All the Boys Love Mandy Lane. Jason Donovan version | Label = PWL | Writer = Peter Udell, Gary Geld | Producer = Stock Aitken Waterman | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Too Many Broken Hearts" (1989) | This single = "Sealed With a Kiss" (1989) | Next single = "Every Day (I Love You More)" (1989) | Misc = }} }} In 1989, Jason Donovan released a cover version as the third single from his debut album, Ten Good Reasons. His version went straight into the UK Singles Chart at number one and stayed there for two weeks, also reaching the top in Finland and Ireland. Chart performance Other versions The American R&B all-girl trio The Toys covered it in 1968 reaching number 43 on the U.S. R&B charts. French singer Laurent Voulzy recorded this in French on his album "La Septième Vague" (2006) under the title Dernier Baisers (Last Kisses). References External links * Category:Songs with music by Gary Geld Category:Songs with lyrics by Peter Udell Category:1962 singles Category:1968 singles Category:1972 singles Category:1975 singles Category:1989 singles Category:Song recordings produced by Stock Aitken Waterman Category:Brian Hyland songs Category:Gary Lewis & the Playboys songs Category:Bobby Vinton songs Category:Jason Donovan songs Category:The Lettermen songs Category:The Toys songs Category:Bobby Vee songs Category:Mud (band) songs Category:The Shadows songs Category:Agnetha Fältskog songs Category:Chris de Burgh songs Category:Shelley Fabares songs Category:Spanky and Our Gang songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:The Flying Pickets songs Category:1960 songs Category:Epic Records singles Category:Pete Waterman Entertainment singles